the speed demon
by buffyangelus1
Summary: Rating for language (at the moment anyways), it's probably gonna be a rietro, i have a full summary in the fic!
1. Ice cream

Author:: Christa  
  
Title:: Once again there is no title  
  
Summary:: This is taking place when Pietro first came to live in the brotherhood house, and when Rogue still lived there. This is gonna be slightly AU because in this fic, Rogue knows Mystique is her mom and they get along (kind of), Pairings, Rietro and Lancitty. Now on with the fic :D  
  
Lance walked through the door with a white haired boy following. "Okay, now I'd give you the tour, but there's no time," Lance started. One of the boy's eyebrows arched. "Because, I need to hide," Lance said.  
  
"Why, may I ask?" the boy asked. "Hey Fred! What time did Rogue set her alarm clock?" Lance yelled. "It should be going off in a couple of minutes," Fred answered. "Man, shouldn't you be hiding, 'cause she is gonna kill you this time," Todd sat.  
  
All of a sudden there was a scream. "LANCE!!!!!" Rogue screamed running down the stairs. "I'm gonna kill you this time, this," she said pointing to her hair, "is taking it TOO far," she said.  
  
"Can I at least have a head start?" Lance asked. "No," she said. She walked up to him slowly slipping off her gloves. "Now Rogue, do you really wanna have me in your head all weekend, I mean is it work it?" he asked hopefully. "Yes," she answered.  
  
"Well, as the leader I really don't think you should be doing this in front of a new member," Lance said shaking. "You are the leader of them, but not of me," Rogue said. "Now if you quit whining I'll only do it for a couple of seconds, you'll wake up in a couple of hours, and by then, I'll have my hair back to normal," she said.  
  
She slowly reached a hand out to his face. "Yo, man I told him he shouldn't have used pink, any other color and she wouldn't have gone this far," Todd said talking to the new recruit.  
  
"What's she doing anyways?" he asked curiously. "She gonna use her powers," Todd said.  
  
All of a sudden there was a scream as she touched Lance's face. A couple seconds after she touched him she stopped. "Hey Freddy, carry him up to his room," Rogue said. "My god Lance you have one dirty lil' mind, if only your Kit-Kat knew about these little... thoughts," she said.  
  
She turned to the recruit. "So, what's your name?" she asked. "Pietro," he said. "What're your powers?" she asked. "Super-speed," he answered. She turned to Todd, "that could be fun," she said. "Yo, he hasn't done anything to you, but if he does, go for it, you're right it could be fun," Todd said hopping away.  
  
"So, what'd you do to him," Pietro asked. "Absorbed his powers, memories, thoughts, and stuff like that," she said. "And I'd love to stay and chat, but I have an appointment with some peroxide," she said. He arched an eyebrow. "As you can see Lance though it'd be funny to dye the stripes in my hair pink, they're usually white, and yes, they are natural," she said walking off.  
  
A half an hour later Rogue walked down her hair back to normal. Pietro lying down on the couch watching T.V. The door bell rang and Rogue walked to it to answer it. "It's probably Kit-Kat," she said. She opened the door and closed it as soon as she saw who it was.  
  
"Rogue let me in," a male voice said outside the door. "Fuck off bucket head, you're not wanted here," she yelled. The door flew open and Magneto walked in. "My dear child, who taught you such language," Magneto asked. "Screw off Eric," she said slipping off her glove. "Now now, I'm just here to see my son," Magneto said.  
  
She turned and looked at Pietro, "you," she said. "Me," he said back. "I knew you looked familiar, where ever is your sister, Wanda I believe it is," Rogue asked.  
  
Pietro tensed. "Rogue shut up or I'll tell your mother about the way you're behaving," Eric warned. "Like she'd care, the only time I see her is when she's yelling at me about how I need to get my powers under control," she practically screamed.  
  
"Ya know Pietro, it seems are parents are quite alike, they both seem to have a knack for getting rid of their kids," Rogue said looking at Magneto.  
  
"How did you find out about that?" he asked. "What Wanda or Kurt?" Rogue asked. "Both," "Well I got the Wanda part out of your memories, and the Kurt part from my dreams," Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue, I am not at fault for..," Magneto started to stay. "Oh save it for someone who cares," she said stomping up the stairs and slamming the door.  
  
"What do you want this time," Pietro asked his dad. "Just wanted to see how this place was doing," he answered. "Well a couple minutes after I walk in here I witness someone having their life sucked out of them," Pietro said. "It would have been cool if she wasn't so scary," Pietro said.  
  
"She has her reasons, I want you to leave her alone," Eric said. "What?!? I'm living with an incredibly hot chick and you want me to leave her alone?!?" Pietro yelled. "You can't touch her," Eric said. "Why the hell not?" Pietro yelled again.  
  
"Because if you did, you could be put in a coma, or die," Rogue said walking out the door. 


	2. this IS the first title, just out of ord...

"Talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
((Psyches))  
  
Rogue sat up on the roof waiting for Magneto to leave. 'I can't believe the nerve of that man coming to MY house,' Rogue thought. "God this sucks," Rogue said out loud.  
  
((Not as much as it does in here,)) one of the psyches said.  
  
((Yeah, not only do you take our memories but you force us to stay inside here,)) another one practically yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Rogue said.  
  
((Liar, all you are is a thief, a murderer!!)) one of the yelled.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I can't help it," Rogue said now crying. An arm slung over her shoulder and she looked up to see Lance. "It's okay Rogue, don't listen to them, whatever they're saying," he said. "But they're right, I'm a murderer, a thief," Rogue said. She was now shaking and crying extremely hard.  
  
"Come on, time for some chocolate," Lance said picking her up. "Why are you guys so nice to me?" Rogue asked. "Cause, you're are lil' sis, we gotta look after you," Lance said smiling. Rogue smiled back though she was still crying.  
  
He climbed through the window with Rogue still in his arms. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Okay, Mint chocolate chip or double fudge brownie?" Lance asked. "Brownie," Rogue answered.  
  
Pietro walked into the kitchen hearing Rogue crying. "Wow, you look like shit," Pietro said when he looked at Rogue. Her make up was running and her eyes were puffy. She started to cry harder after this comment. "Damn it," Lance said. "Now you've managed to make her even more upset. So now on top of thinking she's a murderer and a thief, she thinks she's ugly," Lance said. "Oops?" Pietro said. "You can put me down now Lance," Rogue said quietly. "Are you sure Roguey?" he asked. "I thought I told you not to call me that," Rogue said trying to be stern.  
  
"Yeah you did, but I'm supposed to give you baby names, that's part of the job description," Lance said. "What are you two going out or something?" Pietro asked. "Rogue started choking on the ice cream she was eating and Lance dropped her on the floor. "I'll take that as a 'no'," Pietro said to himself. "She's like our little sister," Lance explained. "Oh, I see, well I'm gonna go for a run," Pietro said promptly racing out of the house. "He is one weird lil' fucker," Rogue said shaking her head. 


End file.
